


College meets Pups

by FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231), Nightingale231



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison isnt here, I kinda forgot she existed, Jackson Never Went to London, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Multi, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, college au ish, pack fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: The pack visits Stiles at college.Also, pack mom Stiles.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, sterek - Relationship
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545235
Comments: 9
Kudos: 622





	College meets Pups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anxiety_Baker02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Baker02/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Swear They're Real!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946064) by [Beini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beini/pseuds/Beini). 



> This is a gift for Anxiety_Baker02, who was the first to guess correctly in my other story.

"So, in conclusion, the brain of the criminal..." Sami(the professor threatened the student at the beginning to call them Sami, not Professor Karde) said, smiling at the young adults.

After they left, Stiles and his friends continued their argument.

"I can't see it, Stiles," Kizzie Warden shook her head, blond hair waving slightly. "No way they exist. I mean, _god-like_ good looks?! Sorry, Sti, but I just can't see it."

"I think he's telling the truth," Fael Dorsiz said, sliding seamlessly into the two's argument.

" _Thank_ you, Fael!" Stiles Stilinski said, relieved. "Anyway, they're coming down here this weekend, so you can meet them."

The other two cheered.

"Wait." Fael said, dark hair glinting as he came to a stop. "Who are _they_?!" He pointed over to a group of teens seamlessly stepping out of some _very expensive_ cars. Kizzie also ground to a screeching halt as she stared at them.

"Are they walking over here?!" The blonde shrieked.

Stiles looked over at them. He broke out into a wide smile.

"I'm over here!" He waved to them. Two blondes suddenly broke away from the group and ran toward the trio(though the rest of the group wasn't far behind.) "Oof!" the two crashed into Stiles, who fell to the grass.

"Mom, don't ever leave me with these losers again." The blue-eyed one whispered into Stiles' shirt.

"Hey!" The rest of the group had evidently caught up to them, somehow not even panting. The one who spoke was a guy with a crooked jaw and black hair.

The three on the ground untangled themselves and stood up.

"Mom, can you introduce us?" A pretty redheaded woman (who looked like she could murder Fael and Kizzie without regret) spoke, shoving her way to the front.

Stiles led them into the apartment he lived in(Derek rented it for four years without telling him.)

As soon as everybody had sat down, he introduced them.

"Pups, this is Kizzie Warden and Fael Dorsiz. Kiz, Fael, this is Scott," the crooked-jaw guy looked up and smiled, "Lydia," the redhead bombshell, "Isaac," one of the two blonds who'd rushed Stiles, "Jackson," the guy who'd called the rest of them _losers_ , "Erica," the blondie, "Vernon Boyd, but don't call him Vernon," the dark-skinned guy nodded, "Aiden and Ethan Stiener" the identical twins nodded, "Liam Dunbar," the guy who looked the youngest flashed a brilliant smile, "and Theo" the last guy flashed a menacing smile at the two.

"Hey, where's Sourwolf, anyway?" Stiles asked turning to the group on the sofa.

"Dad's away, so we came to visit you. Do you have Fruit Loops, Mom?" Isaac asked.

"Yup!"

Kizzie and Fael were kicked out by Lydia(she did apologize though, so.)


End file.
